The First Hunger Games
by DKReborn
Summary: First of many Hunger Games that I am going to write. This is what I believe life was like before, during, and after the first Hunger Games. Say hello to Aspen and Rowen of District 7 as they go from rebellion leaders to contestants in an upcoming 'pageant' thrown by the Capitol. Rated for language, eventual violence and maybe gore. NO ROMANCE!
1. Prolouge

**Hello Ladies and Gents, my it has been a long time. A very long time indeed. Many of you probably assumed I had died, which, in a symbolic sense, I have. The old DK is no more, she has been reborn into a different person. Like a Phoenix arising from the ashes.**

**Now that I've graduated High School, I may actually get to write the thousands of stories I've thought up over the last few years of my absence. This idea came to me after a bingeing episode with pot, yes, pot. Got a problem? Yeah I thought not. Wait til you read 'The Peeta Project: Diaries of a survivor'...That is a major stoner episode.**

**BTW I HAVE NO BETA SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BETA MY STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Please forgive me, I am not the best at grammar.**

The First Hunger Games

**_(NOTE: I've always wondered what happened in all the other hunger games so I'll be writing other Hunger Games stories :D I can't wait cause I have wanted to write this for so long mwahahah)_**

Prologue

Civilization was an idea built on nothing but sticks and stones. From that idea arose: empires, cities, democracy, monarchy, electricity, medicine, religion and just about everything else grand and amazing. But also from those sticks and stones, humans created: greed, tyranny, mass genocide, war, and hatred. Innovation, while great at first, became a massive backfire.

From the dawn of time to about the 21st century, the world and it's people thrived and prospered. But then the year 2035 happened; and it all went spiraling down into the pits of hell. Around 12:15 on a May afternoon there was an almost simultaneous economic market crash unlike any other around the world. No body predicted this tragedy, and the backlash was just as terrible. In just three days, America (the world's leader) crumbled in on itself. Brother turned on brother, mothers killing their own children just to spare them from this horrible fate that they had created. It was a second civil war; but there was nothing civil about it, and there was no end in sight.

The people lined both borders, desperate to leave the country. They selfishly stampeded over anyone in their way, only to be shot by soldiers as soon as they stepped foot on foreign soil. The greatest country on Earth, became a smoking wasteland of terror. The rest of the world fell within 2 month with Norway being the last to fall in 48 days after the crash. Mother Earth soon began to reclaim the land. Once grand cities and metropolises now stood barren, covered by vegetation and animals. It seems as though humanity had killed itself.

But, here is the funny thing about humans: they stubborn and never go down without a fight. And because of that fight...Humanity survived.

It took about two-hundred years for stability to return to the lands. The surviving Americans decided that they wouldn't make contact with any other country; and would make themselves known as dead to the rest of the reviving world. From the ashes of American soil rose a new nation- Panem.

Composed of thirteen districts and a capitol, Panem worked together in peace for about fifty years under the rule of a government that almost mocked democracy. A president, cruel and demanding ruled with an iron fist like a dictator and had almost a communist mind set. While the Capitol thrived, many of the districts suffered. Starvation, inflation, and corruption ran rampant once again. It seemed as though there would be a repeat of what became known as May Day.

Then came the uprising. With District 13 as a leader with their nuclear weapons and extensive military knowledge, they rallied most of the distracts to fight back against this hellish Capitol. Labeled the Dark Days by the Capitol, the fighting lasted for months and it appeared that the Districts might win.

Might.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back dearies, have I tingled your senses yet? No? Yes? Ah well we'll just have to see. I only get to work late at night because I'm so busy during the day. With me packing my things to move out of my moms and preparing for starting college in the fall, finding time will be slightly difficult but I'll manage.**

**Again, I have no Beta, the job is open if you want it. So sue me if this chase scene sucks I'm running on pot and Mountain Dew. **

**Part One: The Rebellion **

_10 hours to destruction_

"You there! Stop!" Several Capitol soldiers called to a lone female hooded figure who was halfway over the chain-link fence surrounding the district's edge. The female looked back at them, and quickly fell from the top to the side of freedom. Hitting the ground running, literally, the now fugitive bolted into the forest. The soldiers reached the fence and stuck their guns through the holes. "Halt or we'll shoot!" A female soldier called, and gave a warning shot to prove her point. The bullet lodged into a tree that the fugitive had just passed, but she kept moving as if it never happened.

The soldiers ran to the main gate a few hundred yards away. One of the soldiers whistled for one the guard dog mutations. A large snarling beast ran up and waited for a command. "Hellion, find!" With that, the Mutt led them into the wood,s hot on the female defect's trail. Meanwhile, The Fugitive worked her way through the forest, making as light of noise as possible, determined eyes locked dead ahead. Slowly, the sound of rushing water came into hearing and she smiled.

The river. _I'm halfway there, _she thought gleefully. Stopping at the edge of a slightly high cliff that stood over a slow-moving river, she stood there catching her breath...Waiting. For what exactly?

"There she is, Hellion attack!" For that.

The Fugitive(If you're wondering why it's being capitalized it's cause at the moment that's her proper name)took a running start at the edge, knowing the mutt wouldn't be too far behind. With the momentum of her run, she jumped a good distance from the edge and dived into the water. Using her hands to break the surface, she entered the water with ease. Not slowing down for a second, the fugitive kicked her feet and pumped her arms towards the banks.

Opening her eyes at the sound of gunshots, the Fugitive saw bullets hit the water, and floated down to the bottom. _Weak-aim, they are probably volunteers. Is this all you got?_ Once her feet touched the sand she quickly crawled out of the water and up the sandy bank. The Fugitive could hear the soldiers from the spot on the cliff she just jumped from. They fired at her, but with their poor aim, it hit the sandy banks. The runaway screamed as sand was blasted in her eyes.

"Hellion get her, now!" The soldiers commanded and there was a high pitch whimper, like someone being pushed against their will, and a giant splash. Whether it wanted to or not Mutt was in the river.

Half-blind and soaking wet, the Fugitive used instincts and memory as she ran to a familiar tree. Stopping again to catch her breath she reached into the hollow of the tree to pull out a long knapsack with two handles poking out of the tie hole. Slipping it over her shoulders, she let out two shard whistles. Silence, then the faint sound of the whistles being mimicked a couple hundred yards south. _Good, I'm close._

Rubbing her eyes furiously with her sleeve, the Fugitive stumbled a few times as she continued her trek.

_Shit, I'm loosing ground fast. Can't let the Mutt catches up too soon. Fuck my eyes burn!_

A loud roar rang out from behind her, along with the sound of running feet. The Fugitive gritted her teeth, let out a frustrated cry and grasped the handles in her knapsack. Skidding to a stop she ripped out two gleaming, deadly axes and held them up defensively. Being half-blind from the sand, she had to use her ears to tell where the Mutt would be coming from.

The sound of the mutt came closer and closer, just due north of her. Twirling one axe in one hand the fugitive squinted her eyes and readied for the attack. There was a sudden silence, which sent an eerie shiver up her shoulders. "Come on, come on, where are you?" There was a loud snap from behind her and the Mutt jumped through the brush. Taking her by surprise, the Fugitive threw the axe at the direction of the mutt. She cursed as it badly missed it and impaled the tree behind it.

The Mutt stopped for a second in shock before regaining its composure. It growled viciously at the Fugitive before pouncing on her. Instead of throwing the second axe at the monster she shoved the handle into its mouth and the fugitive was tackled to the Mutt struggled and snapped at the Fugitive's face, but with the handle in its mouth, it couldn't. The fugitive grunted as she struggled back, trying to ignore the pain from the Mutt's claws against her arms and legs. That and the Mutt weighed a ton, so it was crushing her much smaller frame. Her arms burned from the struggle and her face started turning red.

Suddenly, the Mutt let out a giant pain filled wail and flailed around, his giant claw slashing the Fugitive's cheek. Ignoring the burning pain, the fugitive pressed her feet against the Mutts stomach and shoved the monster off. The Mutt groaned and moved about sloppily, as if in a trance. It laid down and licked at one of it's leg that now had three...darts in it?

"Hellion?!" The soldiers! The Fugitive forgot all about them. Standing up, the Fugitive gripped the slobbered, chewed up axe, held it over her head, and walked over to the beast. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and brought down the axe. She tried to ignore the whimpering of the beast as she ripped the blade violently from his head and repeated her action to ensure a kill. Ripping the axe from the Mutts head, the Fugitive squinted in the trees for a second before running again. On her way she yanked the other axe free.

It didn't take long before she reached her long-awaited destination. The Clearing.

A large, perfectly circular clearing surrounded by tall Pine trees. The ground was usually full of little blooming flowers that grew in the early summertime. Gripping her bloody axe in one hand and the clean one in the other, the Fugitive slowed her run to a slow jog, then stopped calmly over to a giant boulder in the middle of the clearing, she sat atop of it and waited. The Fugitive moaned in relief as she finally got to rest her weary and abused body. Still soaked, clothing clung to her skin, along with dirt, leaves, blood, and whatever else she encountered on her way here.

The Fugitive's body ached from the long run and stung from the multiple scratch marks that marred her legs and arms. She wiped at the blood that oozed down her face as she caught her breath.

No later than ten seconds later, the four Capitol soldiers burst into the clearing, guns ready to fire. They all ran at her at once, oblivious to how wrong the situation appeared. Smiling evilly the Fugitive stood atop the boulder and took a giant leap from the boulder and took off running again. The soldiers, the stupid little fools, followed her. But, where she hopped over, they stepped on. There was a snap and the next thing they knew, all four were dangling in the air by a trap net.

Obviously, they were surprised by the trap and struggled to find a way out. The Fugitive walked up to the net and snapped her fingers. Each of the four gasped in pain as a dart shot them in the neck; and in a matter of seconds, all of them were motionless and quiet.

**(I know that kinda sucked, but hell I tried)**

The Fugitive cheered at the sight, ripped off her hood, long red hair flying, and gave a loud call. "Coast is clear everyone, come on!" She said excitedly, using her axe to cut at the ropes. There was silence before the trees on all side began to shift. Three grown men and one teenage boy walked into the clearing. The men were rugged, scarred, and covered in multiple weapons and camouflage. They walked up to the Fugitive and clapped her on the back.

"Good job Aspen, with these weapons and uniforms we'll just have enough for another wave of attack," The eldest of the three men said, ruffling her hair a bit.

The Fugi- well, _Aspen_, smiled gleefully. "Thanks Major Tak, that means a lot," Aspen giggled at the older man. This was just the foot hole they needed to drive Capitol soldiers out of their beloved District 7. And once that happens, they'll be able to help out their close neighbors of Districts 5 and 10. "With us being so close to the Capitol, our struggle has been long and hard; but thanks to Aspen and Rowen here, it'll all be over soon," Major Tak said walking over to the unconscious solders. He then began stripped them of armor and weapons before slitting their throats. Aspen closed her eyes at the sight. No matter how many times she's seen death, she still couldn't handle that. It's also because she never killed a human before, only Mutts.

Her gaze then fell upon the younger boy, Rowen. Her smile instantly turned into a frown and she raised one of her axes menacingly. "You!" She hissed, making the younger boy flinch as she stalked towards him. "How dare you defy _my _orders and leave your post? You could have put this entire mission in jeopardy!" Aspen screeched, pushing the top part of her axe against his shoulder.

Rowen glared back at her and shoved the axe away. "I saved your life. That Mutt would have ripped you to shreds had I not hit it with my sleeping darts! Besides, those soldiers didn't suspect a thing, and everything turned out alright, didn't it?" He hissed back at her, getting in her face a bit.

"Now you two, calm down," Major Tak cooed, trying to soothe the feuding cousins. " 'Alright'?! Look at my face! Because of your 'help' I have this giant gash on my face!" Aspen pointed to the bleeding gash along her right cheek that ran from her nose to below her jaw. Rowen rolled his eyes. "Calm down Aspen. You like battle-scars anyway," he grumbled, turning his back on her and began walking away. He only got a few steps before Aspen tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground. She lent down and hissed, "It's _General _Aspen to you, Rowen. Don't forget who's leading this rebellion. Me, not you, so don't you _ever _turn your back on me. Do you understand?" Aspen put her axe against his neck to assert her authority. Rowen nodded and she got up and walked back over to the other rebel soldiers.

When the rebellion started, Aspen was only 15. Most people her age would volunteer to help out; but not her- _she _went out looking for volunteers to fight with her. At first, no one took her seriously. But, after a year of no help, she started to do things solo. Soon enough stories of her small defensive strategies and very talented stealth abilities began working for District 7. Aspen single-handedly set up a prosperous underground network that aided the rebellion. Soldier training, medical help, food, weapons, anything you need

Now at the age of 18, she was basically a figure-head of underground District 7. With Major Tak as her second in command, he was willing to claim he was the leader if things went south. She was invisible, respected and invincible.

"Come on Aspen, lets take care of those gashes. How are your eyes?" Her medical expert, Lore, commented, taking out his medical supplies from his hip sack. "They burn like hell, gimme some water to wash them out," She answered, taking a canteen from Lore and pouring the water over her burning eyes. The relief hit her immediately and the burn became a dull ache as the blood and remaining sand out of her emerald eyes. Lore did quick work with her face, arms, and legs.

Once Lore patched her up, Aspen took inventory of all they they had collected. Each solider was equipped with: One semi-automatic gun, along with a hand pistol, multiple magazine clips, top-notch Capitol medicine, personal machete-like knives, a close-range tazer, and...Aspen smiled evilly and kissed them. Explosives, small-scale, but still powerful. Jackpot.

"Great find guys, this is just the ambush we've been waiting for. We have just enough explosions to take out the Justice Building's force-field and then some. Victory will soon be ours!" After packing up all the clothes and strapping themselves up with the weapons the group quickly made their way back home.

_8 hours to destruction_

Aspen eyed the area surrounding the fence from her spot in the pine trees. Seeing no one she motioned for Major Tak and the other men to go. The threesome quickly ran from the safety of the trees and slowly climbed over the fence. Just as the last of the three was climbing, Aspen saw group of soldiers came stalking around a corner a few hundred yards down the street. Rowen clapped his hands together and let out a shrill bird call alerting the threesome. The last ungracefully fell from the top of the fence and all three slipped into a dark alley out of sight as a squad rounded the corner.

"Where's that volunteer squad that chased after the defect?" One of the squad asked out loud. "Dunno, probably got lost or something. We don't need them anyway," One that appeared as the leader of the group laughed and the group stalked on. "Guess they don't even care about their own soldiers, I can't wait to take them down," Rowen muttered, watching the squad round a corner. Aspen hushed him with a hard nudged in his side. Before Rowen could gripe Aspen pointed towards a branch a few feet above them. There perched on a branch was a Jabberjay.

" 'I can't wait to take them down'," It mimicked and sprouted its wings. Aspen glared and threw one of her axes. She grinned as it hit the bird. When the bird and axe fell, Aspen gripped the handle and the bird slipped off and fell. Turning back, she glared at her younger cousin again and brought her fingers to her lips before climbing down the tree. Rowen soon followed, grumbling something about 'souless gingers take all the fun'.

To which she replies as hacking away at his branch til he fell and landed smack on a lower on. Groaning, he flipped her the bird before continuing his decent, Aspen following

**Phew that took a long effing time to write. Again, sorry it sucks- It'll be better along the way so STICK WITH ME! Again, sorry it sucks. Let me know if there is anything you want me to add.**


End file.
